fva_ilearningfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Wixom
Mr. Wixom is an American businessman, entrepreneur, athlete, mad scientist and mathemagician. He was born May 29, 1989 in Colorado Springs, Colorado. He is known for creating the extremely successful network marketing company Hot Wheels , which also created several other wealthy citizens of Sweetserland and Harmmidilach . He was inspired by Arthur Benjamin to teach Math and Science, learning in the time since that he absolutely loves sharing knowledge with young learners and helping them improve their lives. He is currenlty the starting quarterback for the Oreotopia Dragons , a school-yard style football team in the Sweetserland Football Conference of the iLearning Football League. College Education Mr. Wixom graduated in 2007 from Coronado High School in Colorado Springs. He then pursued a degree in Architecture from the University of Colorado in Boulder. He received his Bachelor's of Science Environmental Design, Architecture major in 2010. Bowling Career Mr. Wixom created and manages the Front Range Challenge Tour, a bowling organization dedicated to promoting the growth of sport bowling. He was the 2011-2012 Front Range Challenge Tour Bowler of the Year, and has won a total of six Front Range Challenge Tour titles. He is currently the points leader in both division for the 2013-2014 season. Business Career Mr. Wixom is known for his many entrepreneurial endeavors. He is the founder and CEO of the Front Range Challenge Tour. He is the owner of Lone Star Books, LLC and is a Professional Business Owner of Life Leadership. In iLearning, he is the creator of the Hot Wheels Company, where he applied his business experience to build Sweetserland's largest business. After becoming the wealthiest citizen in iLearning, he has started multiple other businesses helping students who are stuggling financially to build businesses and learn how to become entrepreneurs. Some of his other businesses include the iLearning Football League, eBay Live Auctions (Harmmidilach), Middle Earth Auctions, and other rapidly growing businesses. Favorite Quotes "You don't know what you don't know, you're always forgetting the things you do know, and much of what you know ain't so!" - Chris Brady "Never be afraid to try something new - remember, amateurs built the ark; professionals built the Titanic." - Dave Barry "There are certain things that you should quit - quitting for example." - Chris Brady "Aerodynamically, the Bumble Bee shouldn't be able to fly, but the bumblebee doesn't know so it just keeps flying anyway." -Mary Kay Ash "If you go to work on your goals, your goals will go to work on you. If you go to work on your plan, your plan will go to work on you. Whatever good things we build end up buildng us." - Jim Rohn "Asking is the beginning of receiving. Make sure you don't go to the ocean with a teaspoon. At least take a bucket so the kids won't laugh at you." - Jim Rohn "Success is not to be pursued - it is to be attracted by the person you become." - Jim Rohn "We can complain that rose bushes have thorns or rejoice because thorn bushes have roses." - Abraham Lincoln "Crazy people don't know they're crazy. I know I'm crazy. Therefore, I am not crazy. Isn't that crazy?" "Yes, we all agree your theory is crazy, but is it crazy enough?" "America is exciting becaue it offers an economic ladder to climb. And here's the exciting part - its crowded at the bottom of the ladder, not at the top!" -Jim Rohn "I don't know what the key to success is, but I know the key to failure is trying to please everyone." -Bill Cosby Favorite Posters Multitasking: The art of doing twice as much as you should half as well as you could. Government: If you think the problems we create are bad, you should see our solutions. Consulting: If you're not part of the solution, there's good money to be made in prolonging the problem. Marketing: Because making it look good now is more important than providing adequate support later. Change: Politicians are like diapers - they need to be changed often and for the same reason. Corruption: I either want less of it or more opportunity to participate. Teamwork: Divides the task and multiplies the result.